


Thor X Reader – Mr Right

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: A request from the prompt: "I didn’t want to tell my friend who my real date last night was so i just pointed at a random stranger (you) but now they’re storming over to interrogate you and you’re playing along"





	Thor X Reader – Mr Right

“So that was my wild night,” Miranda, your work colleague, jabbered on as the two of you walked through the city’s bustling streets back to work after the dinner break, “Come on then,” she nudged you with a wink, “tell me all about your hot date last night, was he Mr Right?”

You groaned internally, in all honesty you were hoping she wouldn’t ask about your “date,” if it could even be called that; she wasn’t even supposed to know about your date but you had stupidly left your planner open on your desk the previous day for her to apparently read. The man you had went out with was what could only be described as a repulsive pig. He had spent the entire night bragging about himself, burping loudly after each course, making you pay the bill, and finally groping you on your doorstep, then shouting obscenities at your window because you wouldn’t have sex with him; it had been the very definition of hell.

“Oh um- it was great,” you lied through a forced smile, “I mean, he was a truly great guy and um-”

“Stop right there,” Miranda hushed, you sighed with relief until you realised she wasn’t actually letting you off the hook, “What was his name, who was he? Come on, I need details.”

“Who was he?! Well that’s the funny thing because- because-” Various names filled your mind, each more ridiculous than the last, “ _Come on, think of a name. Say something, say anything… Oh my God, this has to be the longest anyone’s ever gone without saying anything… Why does Fabio keep popping up? She’ll never believe a Fabio._ ”

“BECAUSE HE’S RIGHT THERE,” you yelled, pointing through the crowd with your eyes shut tight and hoping someone appropriate was there.

Miranda’s gaze followed your hand, “THOR!” she screeched, “You’re telling me that you went on a date with the God of thunder?!”

“Y-yes,” your voice had suddenly gone very high and squeaky while you lowered your shaking hand to stare at Thor who was dressed in casuals, and admiring some wood carvings in a shop window.

“Oh, this I have to see,” Miranda began storming over to Thor with all the grace of a bull in a china shop, you stumbled close behind her muttering weak excuses like, “We really do need to get back to work soon,” and, “He looks busy, don’t you think he looks busy? We probably shouldn’t disturb him.”

Your feeble excuses fell on deaf ears, it was too late, Miranda had gone from curious listener to interrogating friend very quickly with a call of, “Hey you,” Thor looked up to the loud lady with some shock, “That’s right, I’m talking to you, God of thunder.”

“Can I help you?” Thor asked apprehensively, he had become somewhat used to being yelled at for his misunderstandings on Earthen behaviour and cultures of late and as such he supposed he had done something to offend the loud lady in front of him.

“Yes, (Y/N) here,” she pushed you forward, you were beaming red as the God looked down to you, “will not tell me how your date went last night, I  **need**  details, so the task has fallen to you.”

“O-our date,” Thor spluttered, his deep voice seemed exceptionally loud.

“ _End me now,_ ” you thought queasily, “ _This is it, this is how I die… of embarrassment._ ”

“Yes, it was a truly good night of merriment,” he lied seamlessly.

You stared at him in confusion, he smiled down at you, and you gave a weak nod of thanks.

“Oh my word,” Miranda sang, “I can’t believe that it’s true, when (s)he pointed at you I thought there was some mistake but here we are, well then tell me everything.”

“Well, we went to the uh- the place-”

“O’Halligans,” you jumped in, thinking of the only restaurant near your home, “It was O’Halligans.”

“Right,” Thor seemed to be getting into the story, he wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you close, you carried on the charade by mirroring the gesture and holding tightly onto him, “Then late into the evening there was dancing-”

“I didn’t know that you could dance (Y/N), I thought you hated dancing?”

“N-no, I actually find it quite enjoyable when the mood takes me,” you rebutted.

“Yes, (s)he is a truly fine dancer, excellent in fact, and to end the night there was a great brawl.”

“A brawl?” Miranda questioned dubiously.

“Yes, two men fought and one came out bloodied but victorious.”

You were sweating profusely as cracks in the lie began to show, “T-there was a fight in O’Halligans, too many drinks and all that, you know?”

“Oh,” Miranda answered vaguely, clearly still shocked that you had “dated” an avenger.

“W-well sweetie, looks like we have to go back to work now, right Miranda?”

“Yes, but look, I’ll go ahead of you and make some excuse, that way the two of you can say your goodbye’s and whatnot. Laters.”

“W-wait,” you called but Miranda had already scuttled off.

Thor removed his hand from your waist and you were left to look at him apologetically, you took a deep breath before speaking again, “Thank you for that, she asked who my date last night was and well… I just pointed to you. Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Thor chortled, “Midgardians are truly interesting creatures.”

“Thank you for playing along, you didn’t have to do that,” you glanced at your watch, “Shoot, I’m sorry but I really do have to go now,” You turned to leave.

“Meet me tonight,” Thor requested, you stopped to face him again.

“What?”

“Meet me here tonight, I would like the pleasure of courting such a fine person on an actual date, if that would please you.”

You blushed, this was not what you had expected, “S-sure, okay um- I guess we do have to make up for all those lies right?”

“Truly.”

“Okay, so I’ll see you tonight at-”

“What time do you finish work?”

“Six.”

“Then I’ll be here, from six, waiting for you,” he lifted your hand to his lips, placing a small kiss as he had seen on T.V. so many times before.

You nodded breathlessly, “ _This is it, this could be Mr Right,_ ” your mind whispered, enchanted with the days’ events.


End file.
